Mysteries of Warehouse 2
by Athena mou
Summary: Myka and Helena are sent down to the quarantine section that houses the artifacts from Warehouse 2 to investigate why the strange quakes are still going on./Prompt: "Overprotective Myka with a very pregnant HG… an artifact being the cause of the fem!preg"


**Rating:** Mature

**Spoiler: **season 3. Set after Reset. A/U where HG Wells was reinstated as an agent sometime during season 3.**  
>Disclaimer:<strong> If I did own the rights to these lovely ladies they would have a lot more fun – trust me.  
><strong>Note<strong>: this story is in response to a prompt posted on MAG **Prompt** **Requests****  
><strong>Prompt: _"_Overprotective Myka with a very pregnant HG… I want a (very strong magic) or rather an artifact being the cause of the fem!preg"

**Summary: **Myka and Helena are sent down to the quarantine section that houses the artifacts from Warehouse 2 to investigate why the strange quakes are still going on.

...

* * *

><p>...<p>

**Mysteries of Warehouse 2**

"_Find out what's going on Wells_," Helena muttered to herself, mimicking Artie's voice. "_And do some cataloguing while you're down there_." She stomped louder as she walked down the aisle. "Why not do some _dusting_ while you're at it, Miss Wells?" she exclaimed and threw her arms in the air for emphasis.

"Helena, why are we running?" Myka asked, as she tried to keep up with her clearly agitated partner.

"You heard him," Helena said surly. "Do some cleaning down in the Warehouse 2 quarantine area, Wells," she said, again attempting to imitate Artie's voice.

Myka chuckled and shook her head. She wrapped her arm around Helena's waist and they continued down the aisle at a slower pace.

"He asked you because you're the most qualified person to figure out what's going on down there. These quakes are happening more often, as you know. We thought everything was fine once we moved Zeus out, but it seems we overlooked something."

Helena huffed, but she appeared to be listening.

"Why could he not just say so?"

"He's still struggling, honey. It's tough for him to come to terms with the fact that he was wrong and that he's treated you badly because of it."

"_Badly_?" Helena exclaimed. "How about _despicable behavior _not becoming of a superior? Outrageous accusations? Pure malicious treatment?"

Myka stopped and wrapped her arms around Helena. "Sweetie, I know. Please give him some more time. For me?"

Helena smiled and cupped Myka's cheek. "I would do anything for you, darling."

"I know," Myka said and shivered as the memory of losing Helena washed over her. Shaking the feeling, she leaned forward and gave Helena a quick kiss. "Shall we?"

"Let's go and do some dusting!" Helena said and made a face.

...

* * *

><p>...<p>

Myka and Helena looked around in confusion when the rumbling started, trying to figure out where it was coming from. Noticing a small statue start to move close to the edge of the shelf, Helena quickly took a step closer and caught it just as it fell off the shelf.

"Helena don't!" Myka yelled as she grabbed Helena's arm.

Too late, Myka realized as she felt the surge go through her body. Her cheeks flushed and she felt intense heat between her legs. She closed her eyes as the wave of arousal intensified. Her eyes flew open and she gasped. When Helena turned around and faced her, her eyes almost glowed with lust.

"Myka," Helena said huskily. "I need you."

Myka nodded and watched silently as Helena unbuttoned her pants and pulled them down. Myka's nostrils flared and she inhaled deeply at the sight of Helena's sex. She did not realize that she was reaching for Helena until their hands collided half way. Helena grabbed her wrist, pressing Myka's fingers against her aching sex.

"Yes!" she cried out and shook as Myka stroked her.

Myka sank to her knees and pressed her lips against Helena's folds. She just had to taste her.

"Yes," Helena whimpered and clutched at Myka's shoulder. "Inside darling."

Myka stroked firmer and then pushed her tongue inside Helena as much as she could. Helena trembled at the intensity of the touch. Myka flicked her tongue right at the entrance and then pushed inside again while gently stroking Helena's clit with her thumb. Helena came with a roar.

When Helena sank to the floor, the small statuette fell out of her hand and rolled away, finally coming to rest a few feet away. Myka sat down and pulled Helena close as the two gasped for air. Myka looked at the small artifact in amazement. She had no idea that an artifact could cause that intense arousal. Looking a little closer she noticed hieroglyphics on the base of the small catlike statue.

"Darling, what was that?" Helena croaked out, her voice hoarse.

"I don't know. I think it's Egyptian, perhaps you can figure it out."

Helena nodded. "In a moment," she whispered.

...

* * *

><p>...<p>

"It's a cat," Claudia said and smiled.

"Not a cat," Artie said with a frown. "It's the Ancient Goddess Bast."

"A cat goddess? Did you pray to her if you had mice?" Pete asked with a snicker.

Artie sighed and sat down in his chair.

"She's the goddess of fertility," Helena said softly, arms folded, looking as serene as always.

"Exactly what I was about to say," Artie said with a curt nod in her direction. Unable to convey how impressed he was with her knowledge, he just looked away, avoiding looking Helena in the eyes.

"Okay," Pete said with a grin. "What does it do?"

"Pregnancy," Artie mumbled.

"What?" Myka exclaimed and looked down at her stomach.

Artie shook his head and waved his hands in a disarming way. "Don't worry Myka. You and Helena should be fine."

"How can you be so certain?" Myka asked.

"The couple was to hold the statue in the temple of the goddess. Then the goddess' spirit would overtake them and they would conceive a child."

Myka bit her lip and looked down, suddenly very interested in her shoes.

"Since both of you are women, you should be fine."

"Or perhaps you got a double whammy!" Pete said and laughed.

Myka shot him a dirty look and he closed his mouth. "Do you really want both of us to be pregnant? At the same time?" she said and glared at him.

"Perhaps not the best idea," he said and nodded.

"What does the part about the _goddess' spirit_ mean?" Claudia wanted to know.

"It means that they would have sex, darling," Helena clarified.

Claudia blushed and made a face. "Of course it does."

Myka chewed on her lip, afraid of looking at Helena.

"So what exactly did happen?" Pete asked.

Helena made a face and ran her hand through her hair, looking away. Myka was still very interested in her shoes and something on the floor.

"What. Happened?" Artie snapped.

"The artifact," Myka whispered. "It's very powerful."

"Nah, you didn't?" Pete gasped. When Myka blushed, he laughed out loud. "You did!" He looked from one woman to the other. "So who did who?"

"Pete!" Myka snapped.

"Myka, did you and Helena…" Artie whispered and gestured nervously.

"Yes Artie we did," Helena butted in. "In fact we have for a while now. We just did not know how to tell you since you are not exactly fond of me."

"Helena," Artie said and his shoulders slumped. "I just don't always know how to deal with these things. I am so sorry for how I treated you before."

She nodded curtly, accepting the apology for the time being. "Does that mean that it will end now?"

"Why should you get special treatment?" Pete wanted to know. "He smacks us on the head and yells at us all the time, why should you be treated like a princess?"

"Because I have a gold star?" Helena suggested smugly and then winked at him.

Pete made a face and an "_I'm gonna strangle_" you gesture. Helena just laughed.

"Hey, guys, can we please get back to the artifact?" Myka said in a small voice.

"Absolutely," Artie snapped. "That's if you kids are done playing," he said and rolled his eyes at Pete and Helena who were still bickering. Artie realized that Helena had become very adept at the "_I'm not touching you_" game. "Enough!" he yelled just as Pete grabbed Helena. The two froze and stared at Artie.

"Sorry," they both mumbled and stepped away from each other.

"So, you jumped Myka when you touched the statue?" Claudia asked with a pained expression.

"Not exactly," Helena purred.

"Myka, you dog!" Pete said and slapped Myka on the back. "Doing your girlfriend in the Warehouse."

"Pete," Myka hissed.

"She was very good too," Helena said and grinned. "I smelled apples."

"Lalala, TMI!" Claudia exclaimed and slapped her hands over her ears as she closed her eyes tightly.

"Myka, is this true?" Artie said seriously.

"Yeah," Myka whispered and looked away.

"Pete, Claudia – out!" Artie barked.

"What?" Pete said confused.

Claudia bolted for the door. "To the Pete Cave!" she shouted behind her.

"Don't you dare!" he yelled and chased after her.

Once the two were out of earshot Artie turned to the two women. "Sit, both of you."

Myka sighed and sank down in her chair. She smiled gratefully at Helena when she took her hand.

"I want to know the answer to this question as much as I want to ask it," he muttered.

"What do you need to know?" Helena asked and tilted her head.

"Did you exchange fluids?" he said in a strained voice, unable to look them in the eyes.

Helena laughed but then quieted when she realized why he was asking. "Oh dear. Could that really work?"

"I'm afraid so," he said and sighed. Artie gestured to the computer screen. "It appears that the goddess blesses the two parties after they've… you know."

"So I'm pregnant?" Helena said and gaped.

"You can't be!" Myka said and stared at her.

"Why not? You heard what he said."

"But I don't have the _right kinds_ _of_ _fluids_," Myka hissed embarrassed.

"It did not say that it had to be male. Right Artie?"

"It doesn't," Artie confirmed.

Myka closed her eyes. "So I knocked her up."

"Maybe. Let's not jump to any conclusions."

"You seem troubled, darling," Helena said sadly. "Do you not wish to have a child with me?"

"Of course I do, but this is just so weird. What if there's something wrong with you? Or with the baby? We hardly know anything about this artifact!"

"You two, go back to Leena's. Take the rest of the day off."

"What are you going to do?" Helena asked.

"I'm going to ask for help."

"Dr. Calder?" Myka asked.

Artie nodded.

...

* * *

><p>...<p>

Dr. Calder had checked both Helena and Myka several times over the weeks that followed the incident in the Warehouse. Myka turned out to be absolutely fine. Helena on the other hand showed every sign of harboring a little Bering inside of her, something that she gladly pointed out to Myka on a daily basis. On occasion, when said little Bering was in an upset mood, causing Helena to run for the bathroom first thing in the morning, her word choice was less than ladylike.

They had assumed that the child was female, since both parents were. Pete, helpful as always, had pointed out that since an artifact was involved, nothing was certain. So, like most parents to be, Myka and Helena did not know for certain if they were having a boy or a girl.

At some point, Helena had discovered that Pete had a baby name poll going. She had asked about it, but was promptly told that she could not enter since she had unfair knowledge of the outcome. This had Helena in a sour mood for almost a week. Myka, completely bewildered, assumed that Pete had upset her partner, and had ripped into Pete so hard she sent him scurrying into town not to return for hours.

...

* * *

><p>...<p>

Had Artie realized that day when he made his request to Helena to check out the quarantine tent, that months later it would put him in the same room as a very pregnant Helena for weeks in a row, he probably would never have asked her. She paid him back for his initial hostility by requesting foot rubs, tea, and all sorts of little caring touches to make her comfortable while in the office. Each time Claudia caught Artie serving Helena tea, or wrapping a blanket around her legs she snickered and bit her lip hard not to laugh out loud. Helena, if she would catch Claudia, would give her a conspiratorial wink before thanking Artie profusely, something which only made the man even more frazzled.

Leena was probably the one who was most comfortable around Helena. She would have tea ready for Helena when she returned from the warehouse and the two would share a cup by the fireplace while talking quietly. Artie would take off as quickly as possible, relieved to not have a pregnant Helena in his face anymore. Of course if Myka was home, and not on a case with Pete, she would be playing Mother Hen to Helena. Artie did not know who was testing his resolve the most, Helena or Myka.

Myka had them all organized like a regiment. Helena was not to lift any heavy things. She was not to walk down the stairs alone. And most of all, Helena was not to touch any artifacts. Helena of course argued her case expertly, something Myka ignored completely.

"But darling," Helena tried again. "It is so incredibly boring entering reports into the computer. Let me at least come with you when you do inventory. I could use the exercise."

"Not a chance," Myka said and grabbed the clipboard. "You know how dangerous it can be down there."

"Pish tosh," Helena said chipper.

"And just how many times have we had to rescue you from an artifact?" Myka asked, arms folded and a slightly smug look on her face.

"Oh, darling, don't be like that," Helena said with a sad look that border-lined a pout.

"Don't you _darling_ me," Myka said annoyed. "Five times, Helena. Five times you almost died from an artifact. And that's only the times we know of."

Helena rolled her eyes. "Well, three of them were back at Warehouse 12, so I don't think that they really count."

"They count," Myka said firmly.

"Oh well, be like that," Helena muttered and grabbed another folder.

"You'll be fine with Claudia."

"Of course I will," Helena said and smiled.

...

* * *

><p>...<p>

Myka ran down the aisle in the warehouse as if her life depended on it. Her clipboard lay forgotten on the floor in aisle 731b where she had dropped it when Claudia called her and uttered two little words '_water broke_'. She sped up and took the stairs in two. She stopped at the top to catch her breath when she heard Helena cry out. Myka ran through the door to see Helena's face contorted in pain. Their eyes met.

"This is your fault!" Helena hissed and winced as another contraction tormented her body.

Myka smiled and sighed relieved. She crossed the floor and knelt by Helena's feet.

"You will be fine sweetie."

"Ahhhh…. God!" Helena cried out.

...

* * *

><p>...<p>

With Claudia's help, Myka had been able to get Helena back to Leena's. A few weeks back, Dr. Calder had prepared Helena's old room for the delivery and it was here they took Helena. Helping her partner get comfortable, Myka sat down next to her. Dr. Calder was on the way and would be there within the hour.

Helena could see the slight fear in Myka's eyes. She squeezed Myka's hand and smiled at her.

"I've done this before, remember."

"I know, but it's still scary," Myka whispered.

"It's also a miracle, darling," Helena said and smiled.

"How are you feeling?" Claudia asked. She was standing by the door, looking even more scared than Myka. "Do you need anything?"

"Some tea would be nice," Helena said chipper. She placed her hand on her stomach and closed her eyes as she could feel another contraction coming. "Oh God," she groaned.

Claudia scurried off to get Helena's tea, relieved not to have to watch her hero and role model in pain. She found Leena in the kitchen and waited impatiently as Leena prepared Helena's tea. Finally grabbing the tray, she walked back upstairs. As she turned the corner by the stairs, the front door opened revealing Artie and Dr. Calder.

"Hello Claudia," Vanessa said and smiled at her. "How's our patient doing?"

"Okay I guess. She's a bit grumpy, but she's trying to be nice."

Artie snorted behind Vanessa's back. Vanessa just laughed and calmly hung up her coat. She made a gesture for Claudia to proceed up the stairs.

"After you dear."

...

* * *

><p>...<p>

Helena remembered being in labor for hours with Christina. This time it felt different. Things appeared to move much faster and it scared her. She stared at Dr. Calder when she informed her that it would not be long now.

"What's wrong?" she demanded to know.

"Nothing," the doctor said and smiled. "The baby has just decided that he or she wants to come out now."

"It's too fast," Helena argued and closed her eyes hard as another sharp pain shot through her body.

"Not necessarily," Vanessa explained while checking the monitors. "This is your second child, Helena. Everything is normal. I promise."

Helena nodded. Myka gently wiped Helena's forehead with a cold wet washcloth. Helena smiled at her. She was just about to thank her when another contraction started. This one was much sharper than before and she cried out, as her upper body shot off the bed.

"Bloody hell!"

Myka bit her lip and looked at the doctor who had returned to the foot of the bed. Vanessa was smiling. Myka sighed in relief.

"The baby is coming Helena. Push."

The words that tumbled off of Helena's lips were some of the worst ones Myka had ever heard Helena say, even when extremely upset. She put her hand on Helena's shoulder and rubbed the back of Helena's hand with her thumb, hoping that Helena would ease up her death grip on her hand just a little.

To Myka it felt like an eternity of watching Helena in pain. She stared shell-shocked at her lover when she finally cried out and then fell back on the bed with a loud groan. A second later, a different cry filled the room. Myka's head snapped around and she stared at Dr. Calder who was holding the baby. Myka could at first not understand why they were blurry, but then she realized that she was crying. Dr. Calder smiled at them as she placed the baby on Helena's chest.

"Congratulations. You have a beautiful, healthy daughter."

Myka laughed out loud and choked back a sob. Helena was crying too. She held the tiny girl against her chest, caressing her cheek.

"Myka," Dr, Calder said and touched her shoulder. "Do you want to cut the cord?"

Myka trembled as she took the medical instrument from the doctor. Following instructions she cut the cord, separating their daughter from Helena's body. Her _daughter_. _Helena's and her daughter_. They had created this miracle baby together. She was equal parts Helena and her, Myka thought in awe. Myka swallowed hard as the reality and seriousness of the moment finally sank in. She was vaguely aware that Dr. Calder took the tool from her; she was a little preoccupied with watching Helena and the baby. She caressed Helena's cheek and they looked at each other.

"You are beautiful," Myka whispered. "Thank you."

Helena smiled. "Come here," she whispered.

Myka leaned closer and their lips met in a soft kiss. Myka held Helena as the two watched their daughter.

Dr. Calder finally took the baby and cleaned her up before handing her to Myka. She then set out to attend to Helena again, making sure that she was all right. When everything had been cleared and she had cleaned Helena up and removed the traces of the delivery, Dr. Calder left the room. Outside four nervous people were tearing up the rug. They stared at her as she quietly closed the door behind her.

"Well?" Pete asked impatiently.

"It's a girl."

"Yes!" Pete said and cheered.

"Are they okay?" Claudia asked.

"Everything is fine. Helena is resting. The baby is healthy and beautiful."

"She has some set of lungs," Pete muttered.

"What do you think?" Artie said and made a face. "She's half Wells and half Bering."

Pete winced. "Yeah, that could be a problem later on."

Claudia snickered. "That kid will be on your case all the time _Uncle_ Pete."

Pete made a face, but then grinned from ear to ear. "I'm an Uncle," he said cheerfully.

...

* * *

><p>...<p>

Myka and Helena could hear the soft voices outside in the hallway. Myka smiled at Helena as she handed her a glass of water.

"I think they want to see both of you."

"I must look dreadful," Helena muttered.

"You are beautiful," Myka said and tucked a lock of Helena's hair behind her ear.

"Fine, bring the lot in so we can get this over and done with," she joked.

Myka kissed her and then went to the door. She opened it and just stood there for a moment watching them.

"Can you people keep it down," she said in a mock stern voice.

Pete twirled around and gaped at her. "Sorry," he said and made a face.

Myka laughed and shook her head. "It's fine. Do you want to see her?"

Four people nodded silently and followed Myka inside. Claudia walked up and sat down next to Helena on the bed. She gently touched the blanket, pulling it a little so she could see the baby better. She grinned as a small fist shot up as the baby stretched.

"She's so tiny," she whispered.

"Try to push something bigger out through your vajayjay and you'll be happy that she's tiny," Helena mumbled.

Pete snickered but closed his mouth when Helena shot him a murderous look. He stood behind Claudia looking down at Helena and the baby.

"She has hair," he said surprised at the tuft of dark hair on the little girl's head.

"Christina did too," Helena said and sighed. She gently caressed the baby's soft fuzzy hair with a finger before placing a soft kiss on the top of her head.

"Have you decided on a name yet?" Artie asked.

"We have," Helena said and smiled. She looked at Myka standing on her right.

"Her name is Amelia Christina Bering Wells," Myka said proudly.

As if on cue, the baby woke up and howled loudly, startling everyone in the room. Helena laughed and touched the baby's little hand, watching as she closed her tiny fingers around Helena's finger.

"What's wrong?" Pete asked.

"Nothing," Dr. Calder said with a chuckle. "She's just hungry."

"Hungry?" Pete said, then realized what she was talking about and snickered. "Boobies."

"Pete!" Myka snapped and glared at him.

"All right!" Artie said to cut off the impending word battle between his two agents. "Anyone who's not a blood relative or a doctor – out!"

Claudia smiled at Helena and got up. With a last glance at the baby, she left the room following the others. When the door closed behind them, Helena smiled at Myka as she pulled her shirt open. The baby nuzzled around a little before settling in.

Myka just stared at them for a long moment before the scene became blurry as tears fell from her eyes again.

"That is the most beautiful thing I've ever seen," she whispered and grabbed Helena's hand.

"She's perfect, Myka. Absolutely perfect."

Myka pulled out her cell phone and took a picture of the two. Realizing that she had no pictures whatsoever of the baby she bolted for the door.

"Claudia!" she yelled.

Claudia came shooting up the stairs. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing," Myka said a bit calmer. "Can I borrow your camera?"

Claudia rolled her eyes and let out a sigh of relief. "Dude, you scared the crap out of me." She disappeared into her room and came back a moment later with her camera. "Here you go."

"Thanks Claud," Myka said and gave her a quick hug.

"No probs."

...

* * *

><p>...<p>

A couple of weeks later, Helena strolled through the warehouse and entered the quarantine tent. She was holding a small box that she fingered a little nervously. Artie poked his head around a shelf when he heard her enter.

"What do you need?" he asked.

Helena smiled and tilted her head. "I just wanted to pay tribute to our little cat goddess."

"It's not here," he muttered.

Helena's eyebrows shot up. "Where is it?"

"In the Dark Vault."

Helena took a deep breath and put the box down. "Do you think our daughter's existence so terrible that you had to put what created her in the darkest recesses of the warehouse?"

"Of course not," he said and walked over. "It's just too powerful. We can't have something like that around for anyone to touch."

Helena eyed him for a long moment, making him slightly nervous.

"What if Myka and I want to use it again?"

He shook his head. "I don't think so."

"Who are you to make that decision?" she said heatedly.

He held up his hands to ward off her rising anger. "Fine. If you're serious about it, then we'll discuss it. Until then, it will remain in the Dark Vault."

"I think it needs a more prominent location than that," Helena argued.

"Helena," he said and sighed. "Think what would've happened if it had been Pete and Claudia touching it instead of you and Myka. Or Mrs. Frederic."

Helena bit her lip and nodded. "You have a point Artie. I concede. For now."

He watched her leave. Noticing the small box she had left behind he opened it. It held some grains, a small container of honey and a pink rose; an Egyptian offering. He chuckled and put it in his pocket. Perhaps it would not hurt to put it in the Dark Vault?

THE END


End file.
